Missão quase perfeita 2
by RomanaIV
Summary: Continuação da epopeia dos espectros. Agora devidamente acompanhados pelos demais cavaleiros. Conseguiram eles recuperar o miojo e impedir os planos de Saga e Kanon?
1. Chapter 1

Aeroporto Internacional de Athenas

19:30 – horário local

Um grupo peculiar andava a passos rápidos pelo saguão do aeroporto.

- Andem mais rápido! –o homem que ia a frente tentava apressar os outros.

- Desculpa ai, Saga. Mas a deusa aqui, pelo que eu entendi, está sendo se-ques-tra-da! Se eu estou sendo seqüestrada, tem que ser com estilo! Cadê a musica tema de ação? Onde estão os agentes secretos a minha procura?

- Ahh, sejamos realistas. Meus espectros chegarão primeiro.

- Quem garante? O loiro ali está bem desacordado pro meu gosto. – aponta para trás. Kanon vinha "segurando" Radamanthys. Na verdade, eles colocaram óculos escuros no Rada – que ainda estava desmaiado - para fingir que ele estava acordado. (Imaginem o Rada desacordado. Usando um sobretudo e óculos pretos. E o Kanon segurando-o para que o espectro parecesse estar acordado).

Pandora resignou-se a suspirar. Por ultimo vinha Marin, com cara de tédio.

Pandora: Alguém pode dizer o que estamos fazendo no aeroporto?

Saga: Simples. Vamos roubar um avião. Levar vocês até a nossa base secreta. Pedir dinheiro pelo resgate. E investir esse dinheiro no nosso restaurante de comida italiana chamado Saga's.

Kanon: Co'mé? Que negocio é esse de Saga's? Vai ser é Kanon's

Saga: Kanon's não soa bem. Parece nome de cereal, e não de restaurante italiano.

Kanon: Ah é. Até parece que Saga é SUPER italiano!

Saga: Que tal uma mistura? Kasa?

Kanon: Não, tinha um sujeitinho com esse nome.

Saga: Kaga...acho que não...

Kanon: Sanon

Saga: Sanon ia ser o nome do meu filho!

Pandora, Saori e Marin: ._.

Saga: Só por que eu sou o vilão não significa que eu não queira constituir família. – e acrescentou – Se eu tivesse uma menina seria Sana.

Kanon: Sana... – com ar de riso.

Saga: Melhor que Kana! Aposto que sua filha se chamaria Kana!

Kanon: Não! – vermelho – O nome dela seria Kan. Só Kan.

Pandora: Kan não é o ataque do cavaleiro loiro que se acha?

Marin: É kahn.

Pandora: Foi o que eu disse.

Marin: Você disse kan. É kahn. Com "h".

Pandora: Quem falou?

Marin: O próprio Shaka.

Kanon: E se eu tivesse um filho ia chamar Kanon Junior.

Saga: Junior? E quanto a mim?

Kanon: Que tem você?

Saga: Eu fiz uma homenagem para você no nome do um filho! Não mereço uma homenagem?

Kanon: Não vou chamar meu filho de Ares.

Saga: É. Ta mais pra Cabo Sunion Junior.

Kanon – já partindo pra cima do irmão, largando o Rada no chão – Vai encarar? Vem! Vem! – chamando o outro pra briga.

Saga: Eu adoraria perder meu tempo batendo em você, irmãozinho. Mas infelizmente não podemos. O avião...

Kanon: Depois resolvemos então. – empurrando as mulheres em direção a sala de embarque. Esquecendo-se completamente de um certo alguém jogado no chão.

...

Enquanto isso, na sala da justiça...quer dizer, na sede secreta dos cavaleiros de ouro, também conhecido como santuário.

- Eles no estão aqui. – Shura vinha descendo as escadas de Aries, acompanhado por Camus e Dite.

MdM: De quem foi a idéia de vir procura-los em pleno Santuário?

Deba: Foi do Miro.

MdM: O Miro? Por que vocês escutaram o que ele tinha a dizer? É meio obvio que Saga e Kanon não viriam para o santuário!

Shaka: E onde está o Miro?

Dite: Quando a gente passou por escorpião ele não saiu. Acho que ainda está ruim do estômago. – o pisciano faz uma careta. – Camus, fica ai fazendo companhia pra ele.

Camus: Ficar preso no santuário enquanto o Miro está com dor de barriga ou ir atrás dos gêmeos...Ficarei com a segunda opção.

Minos: Vocês ai, já se resolveram? – ele e Aiacos estavam um pouco afastados pois, por mais inconseqüentes que alguns dourados fossem, eles não deixariam dois espectros passeando livremente pelo santuário.

Shaka: Eles não estão aqui.

Shura: E agora?

Aiacos: Agora o que? São seus cavaleiros.

Deba: E o Radamanthys.

Minos: Pode morrer... – dá de ombros.

Aiacos: Não servia pra muita coisa mesmo. – faz um gesto de "deixa pra lá' com a mão. –E eu fico com o que ele deixou no testamento!

Minos: Nada disso! Vamos dividir!

Aiacos: Dividir para os 107 espectros restantes?

Minos: Tem razão...vamos manter segredo, só para nós dois. Mas eu quero a coleção de xícaras de chá!

Aiacos: Eu fico com a Elizabeth.

Mu: E quem seria Elizabeth?

Minos: É o cachorrinho dele. Sabe aqueles que a rainha da Inglaterra tem? Esqueci o nome agora...

Shura: Radamanthys tinha uma coleção de xícaras de chá?

Minos: Sabe como são esses ingleses. Era um saco. Todo dia ele parava pra tomar chazinho a tarde...Pelo menos tinha bolo de morango. – faz uma pausa – Hey! Eu não devo satisfações a vocês!

Aioria: POR QUE ESTÃO PARADOS AI? - aparece dirigindo um ônibus.

Aioros: Irmão...onde você arrumou isso?

Aioria: Eu roubei. Agora vamos salvar minha mulher!

Shaka: Tecnicamente ela ainda não é sua mulher porque eu não casei ninguém.

Aioria: Cala a boca, barbie.

Shaka: Como ousas?

Dite: Shakinha, o Orinha está ligeiramente estressadinho. Ignora.

Aioria: Eu não estou ESTRESSADINHO! Só quero que se apressem!

Camus: Estamos só esperando o Shion.

Aioria: Cadê o Shion?

Dohko vinha descendo as escadarias.

Dite: Cadê o Shion?

Dohko: Eu o chamei. Mas ele não quis sair pra não perder a novela.

Aioria: Novela? Minha mulher está sendo seqüestrada e ele preferiu ficar VENDO A NOVELA?

Shaka: Eu já disse que ela não é...Hnphffnphnff! - Dite cobre a boca dele com as mãos.

Aioros: É só a gente ir sem ele...

Dohko: Não dá. Ele é o grande mestre. Não podemos...

Aioria: É uma missão de emergência! Se ele não quer ajudar. Eu sou o grande mestre dessa bagaça agora! Quem quiser sobreviver, venha comigo! – liga o ônibus - Lentamente, os outros o entram.

Dohko: Se todos vão...Quero ver como isso irá acabar.

...

Saga: Pois bem, eu vou comprar as passagens. Passa o cartão de crédito Saori.

Saori: Meu cartão? Por que meu cartão? Por que não o delas? – aponta para as outras duas.

Kanon: Você é a única riquinha aqui. Agora passa o cartão.

Saori: Isso é imperdoável! Alem disso, eu não trouxe meu cartão. Ficou com o Seiya. Ele disse que ia comprar uma coisa legal pra mim.

Kanon: Seiya...

Marin: Ele não chegou lá comendo pizza?

Pandora: Ele gastou o dinheiro com pizza? -rindo de leve.

Saori: Pizza? ELE ME TROCOU POR PIZZA? Saga, não trouxe cartão de crédito mas tenho o de débito. – tira o cartão que estava numa pequena bolsa presa na perna, por baixo do vestido – Pode usar!

Saga: Obrigaaado! Esperem aqui. – ele se dirige a um dos guinches – Oi, eu gostaria de comprar cinco passagens para a Roma.

Srta. do guinche (SG) – falando com uma alegria desumana: Oláaa, senhooor! Seja bem vindo à companhia aérea Titanic! Posso saber qual o dia do vôo desejado?

Saga: É pra hoje. Agora.

SG - ainda sorrindo: Desculpe senhor, nosso ultimo vôo para a Itália acabou de sair não faz nem 10 minutos.

Saga: Quando sai o próximo.

SG: Amanhã.

Saga: Eu não posso esperar tudo isso. Qual o próximo vôo que você tem, que vá pra algum país próximo?

SG: Bom, tem um indo para o Egito, senhor. Sai em meia hora.

Saga: Ótimo, quero cinco bilhetes.

A moça digita algumas coisas. Depois, informa: São 35.000 euros senhor.

Saga: WHAT? E não tem desconto?

SG: Não senhor, a não ser que o passageiro seja árabe, senhor. Estamos com uma promoção de incentivo ao turismo no Oriente Médio.

Saga: Okay, deixa pra próxima então. – deixa a mulher sorrindo sinistramente sozinha e volta para onde estavam os outros.

Kanon: E ai?

Saga: Bom, as passagens saem por 35.000

Saori: Por que não comprou? Eu tinha esse dinheiro...

Saga: Saori, você deveria tomar cuidado quando o Afrodite vai roubar seus produtos de beleza. Não é só isso que ele rouba sabia?

Kanon: Seus cartões cruzam todo o santuário. Ou acha que o Aldebaran comprou aquele super tv para assistir a copa do mundo do nada?

Marin: Até o ? Uau!

Saori: Malditos cavaleiros de ouro!

Saga: A questão é, eles só dão desconto para árabes. Garotas, vocês já usaram burca?

...

- HALAHALA KALIOLAH! – Saga gritava pelo aeroporto, usando uma túnica (como ele a conseguiu, nunca saberemos).

Kanon: Que?

Saga: Chama-se: Imaginação. Vamos, meninas.

Pandora, Saori e Marin vinham logo atrás, devidamente "emburcadas".

_Oi pessoas. Tudo bem? =) Bom, um capitulo pequeno e chato, mas é só pra mostrar que eu nao abandonei a fic. Ando meio sem ideias...(e olha que até o fim de semana eu vou publicar uma historinha nova - ou pelo menos pretendo). Precisei publicar isso aqui pq fui ameaçada...por alguem. Bom, nao tenho muito a declarar, a segunda parte será ainda mais insana que a primeira. _

_O imperador Hades ainda deseja conseguir seus tickets de miojo, logo, reviews e sugestões são bem vindos. _

_Ahn, não faço ideia de quando postarei, então até a proxima e não me matem XD_


	2. Chapter 2

No submundo, Hades jogava PS3. Porém estava muito entediado. Já havia zerado todos os jogos. E estava com muita fome.

- E aqueles três que não voltam? Será que meus juizes são tão idiotas que nem conseguem comprar miojo? E a Pandora? Ande ela foi parar? – fez uma pausa – ALGUEM APAREÇA AQUI AGORA! É UMA ORDEM DE HADES!

- Thanatos e Hypnos se apresentando, Hades sama. – os gêmeos se materializaram e apareceram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês dois...Já que todos os meus espectros parecem inúteis a ponto de não saberem fazer compras, quero que consigam o meu miojo.

- Desculpe senhor Hades. Mas o senhor não pode mais comer isso – declarou Hypnos.

- O que? – Hades encarou-o.

- Vimos na televisão que faz mal para a saúde. – diz Thanatos. (sim, eles assistem televisão. Nos Elysios é ultra hiper Full HD. E por favor, a imagem que faço dos gêmeos é a do Lost Canvas. Ou seja, eles são bonitões =D )

Hades faz uma pausa momentânea, como se analisasse a situação.

- Duas coisas a declarar. Primeiro, eu sou um deus, logo, não me fará mal. Depois...SOU EU QUEM MANDA AQUI! ME OBEDEÇAM SEUS GEMEOS PREGUIÇOSOS DE QUINTA!

- Mas senhor Hades.. – ao mesmo tempo.

- Se não me trouxerem o que eu desejo...Entregarei o inferno à Athena.

- O senhor não se atreveria...

- Duvidam? Agora vão logo e sumam da minha frente!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e sumiram.

...

- HALAHALA KALIOLAH! – Saga gritava pelo aeroporto, usando uma túnica (como ele a conseguiu, nunca saberemos).

Kanon: Que?

Saga: Chama-se: Imaginação. Vamos, meninas.

Pandora, Saori e Marin vinham logo atrás, devidamente "emburcadas".

Saga aproximou-se do guinche novamente.

- Nihao! Eu ser Sid Sagah! Eu ser sheik de Etanol.

- Petróleo – sussurrou Kanon.

- É, petróleo. Eu serrr muito rico e estarr voltando de viagem à Grécia com minhas trrrês esposas. – indica as mulheres atrás dele. Todas com um olhar assassino. – Estarr voltando de férias de inverrrno...

- Verão. – Kanon cutucou-o – Estamos no verão.

- Isso! E eu querrerrr cinco passagens para a Escócia. Estamos com vontade de ir prrra casa.

- Não é na Escócia. Moramos no Oriente Médio. – Kaknon corrigiu o irmão pela terceira vez.

- Exato! Onde moramos mesmo?

- No Iêmen.

- Seis passagens parra el Iêmen.

A moça do guinche fez aquela cara de "Eles são drogados". Depois falou: Documentos, por favor.

- EU SOU A DEUSA ATHENA. MEU ROSTO DEVE SER RECONHECIDO EM TODO O MUNDO!

- Coloca o véu! – Saga foi em direção da Saori que já estava prestes a fazer um barraco. Nesse momento, uma tortinha veio voando e acertou bem no meio do rosto da Saori.

- Quem foi o maldito que ousou ACERTAR MEU DIVINO ROSTO?

Atrás dela, Pandora gargalhava ruidosamente. Marin era a única que se mantinha impassível.

- Desculpa, moça. – Um menininho sardento aproximou-se com cara de coitadinho.

- Oww, uma criança fofa. – Saori sorriu.

- Se a senhora fosse mais jovem, teria se esquivado. – sorriu o garotinho.

Uma veia saltou no rosto da jovem.

- Me chamou de velha?...

- Na verdade, ele só disse que não era jovem. – Pandora não agüentou a chance de colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Vou te matar, pirralho! – E saiu correndo tentando esganar a inocente criancinha.

- Socorro! Tem uma louca querendo me matar!

- LOUCA É A PHNUHNFFHFN! – Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, Saga segurou-a pelo braço e cobriu-lhe a boca com a outra mão.

- Por favor, Saori. Fique sem nos arranjar problema se preza por sua vida. – encarou-a seriamente. Tão sério que a jovem parou. Depois, Saga virou-se sorridente para a moça do guinche e Kanon.

- Eu conseguirr! Pegarr minha esposa de volta! – acenou, dando tchauzinho.

"_Um árabe com sotaque russo...Eu sempre soube que o plano deveria ser meu. Vamos nos ferrar por causa do meu irmão."_ Pensou Kanon.

...

Em algum lugar da Grécia, um ônibus praticamente voava pelas ruas.

- Já procuramos em quatro salões de beleza. No Shopping. No santuário. Nas pracinhas. E nos restaurantes. Eles não estão por aqui. – declarou Mu.

Os dourados e os espectros estavam acomodados nos bancos do ônibus. Alguns deles estavam em pé.

- Não entendo porque eu não pude ficar no salão. – Dite cruzou os braços, levemente irritado.

- Alguém mande o Aioria dirigir devagar. Buda disse que eu sou muito bonito para morrer. – De olhos fechados, Shaka estava sentado em posição de flor de lótus.

- Eu que não vou falar com o leão furioso. – Deba deu de ombros.

- Buda também previu sua morte, Shaka? – pergunta Shura.

- Ele disse...

- Um inimigo? – pergunta Dohko – Um poderoso inimigo?

Por um momento, os outros cavaleiros pareceram preocupados. Minos e Aiacos pareciam interessados.

- Sim. Buda disse... – olharam para Shaka com apreensão. – Que eu morreria por causa de um urubu.

- UHAUSHAUSHAUSAS (todos)

- Nós temos um espectro de urubu? – Minos indaga.

-Acho que não. Talvez no exercito do Radamanthys. Ele sempre fica com as coisas que não prestam.

- Sério, depois de tantas lutas, tenho certeza de que urubus são assassinos treinados e...

- Não duvide de Buda, Máscara da Morte! - Shaka abriu os olhos – Ele sempre tem razão.

O desequilíbrio de poder no momento em que virgem abriu os olhos fez a velocidade do ônibus desestabilizar e ir com força para a esquerda. Todos bateram nas janelas e Aioria fez uma curva brusca e perigosa.

- Controlem-se, bando de inúteis! – urrou leão.

- Sério. Sou a favor de pôr o Aioria pra dormir. – Capricórnio volta a se sentar,

- Eu tenho um rifle e umas agulhas com um sonífero ótimo. Eu usava na época em que caçava nas planícies africanas... – Dite parou repentinamente e viu os olhares espantados ao redor – Eu disse isso em voz alta?

- Sim.

- Você caçava?

- Mascara, querido, eu sou um eterno mistério. – piscou pra fazer um charme.

Outra freiada brusca e mais gente voando em direção as janelas.

- Será que as crianças de hoje não sabem pra que serve cinto de segurança? – Aioros, devidamente sentado e usando o cinto, indagou. Depois lançou um olhar zangado a todos os que estavam em pé. Façam como o Camus! Ele está sentado direito!

- Quer dizer que a gente também precisa se congelar na cadeira? – Dite viu que Aquário havia literalmente se congelado a cadeira.

- Tendo Aioria como motorista, esta é a única solução possível. – declarou aquário, calmamente.

- E o Shaka...É comum cadeiras terem três cintos de segurança? – Deba olha o virgem sentado em posição de lótus e usando três cintos.

- Vai que um Urubu entre dentro do ônibus... – Dohko comentou.

- Você acha que ele pode entrar aqui? KAAAHNN!

Repentinamente, o onibus parou.

- SHAKA! FAZ ESSA COISA VOLTAR A ANDAR! – Aioria atirou um chiclete na direção do Shaka, que acabou acertando Camus.

- HEY! Se continuar com isso eu congelo esse ônibus!

- Vai usar o que? O esquife fail de gelo?

Camus permaneceu com a típica cara de "Não estou nem ai".

- Fica quieto, Aioria! – Aioros tentava acalmar o irmão. – Shaka, nenhum urubu vai entrar aqui. Por favor...

Relutante, Shaka desfez a técnica e o ônibus voltou a se mover.

- Não deveríamos estar atrás do Saga e do Kanon? – pergunta Aiacos.

- Não se mete, Aiacos. Vocês já estão de penetras por aqui. – reclama Sagitário.

- Oras! Por Hades! Melhor não discutirem conosco! Podemos conduzir esse ônibus direto para o inferno!

- Aiacos, sua carteira de motorista ta vencida.

- Não, Minos! Você usa o Marionete Cósmica e controla o leão!

- Boa...

- Se fizerem isso, jamais saberão aonde está o miojo que seu imperador tanto deseja! – Shura ameaçou-os.

-Ahh, é? Pois eu tenho uma arma secreta que pode localizar os gêmeos sem egundos.

- Aiacos, vai mesmo apelar para isso?

- É um sacrifício necessário, Minos. Cavaleiros de ouro não sabem encontrar coisas.

- Hey! Nós achamos sim! Semana passada em achei a meia perdida do Máscara da Morte! – Dite faz bico e mostra a meia, tirando-a da bolsa.

- Você achou minha meia? Onde estava?

- Ahn, estava jogada por trás do templo do grande mestre...

Assim, os dois começam uma conversa sobre a meia perdida do Máscara. Enquanto isso, Aiacos fazia uma ligação.

Continua...

_No próximo capitulo...bronzeados de volta a ação!_

_Mais um capitulo curtinho. Acho que essa fic vai ser assim. Ando meio sem ideias...Bom, espero que tenham curtido. Como sempre, deixem reviews pelo bem de hades. Até a proxima =*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eu voltei e.e_

_Avisando que ten spoilers do canvas_

- E ai, galinha, qual é o grande segredo da misteriosa ligação? – pergunta Milo.

- É garuda, inseto...

- Quer brigar é? Vem! Vem! – Milo chama Aiacos para a briga.

- Vou mostrar pra você como se mata um inseto!

- AIACOS! – Alguma coisa pousou sobre o onibus.

- Epa... – Minos vira-se para o outro espectro – Você não...

- Foi a única forma.

- Mas isso é suicídio.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – indagavam os cavaleiros. O ônibus para bruscamente. A porta se abre.

- Aiacos Pavliuchenko Djugatchvili Souchu de Garuda! O que acha que está fazendo? É tão incompetente que nem consegue completar o serviço do senhor Hades? Alem disso, tem uma goteira no meu chuveiro! Você ainda não consertou! E o Lune mandou parar de entregar suas correspondências para a casa do Julgamento. Será que você não sabe nem escrever seu endereço? Arruma esse cabelo! Ta todo bagunçado! Lustrou a surplice? Para de babar! Entregou os relatórios? Por que ainda não completou a missão? O que está fazendo aqui?

Dourados: O_O

Minos estava com cara de "pra variar".

Aiacos com cara de que Hades era menos assustador que aquilo.

Shura: Alguém explica...

MdM: Quem é este?

Minos: Esta..é Behemoth.

Violate: É Lady Behemoth pra você, protótipo de Gepetto.

Milo: Hahahahaha!...Não entendi.

Dite: Isso daí é uma mulher?

Minos: Ela é noiva do Aiacos...faz umas quatro guerras santas.

Violate: Não se intrometa, sua cópia de Sheepdog!

Deba: Er..vamos manter a calma, gente!

Violate tira a parte de cima da súrplice.

MdM: Uau! – Todos os dourados se espantam. Até Shaka abre os olhos pra espiar.

Aiacos: Hey! Vão tirando os olhos porque ela é minha!

Vio: Não me venha com essa! Até hoje estou esperando o casamento!

Aiacos: Violetinha, querida, será que você poderia...

Vio: NÃO ME CHAME DE VIOLETINHA! – ela arranca uma poltrona do ônibus e a atira em direção a Garuda. Por sorte, todos moviam-se na velocidade da luz

Aioria: DÁ PRA PARAR COM A DEPREDAÇÃO DO PATRIMÔNIO?

Aioros: Você roubou o ônibus!

Aioria: É diferente.

Shura: Gente, alguém explica...

Minos: O Aiacos vai pedir pra Violate rastrear o Rada.

Os dourados olham pra ele com cara de "como?".

Minos: Colocamos um rastreador no Rada desde que ele começou a sumir todo dia a tarde.

Milo: Encontro as escuras, hihihi. – e leva um tapa do Camus.

Aiacos: É, pensamos nisso. Mas ele fugia pra tomar o maldito chá inglês!

Camus: Esses ingleses e seus chás. C'est tout drôle. – jogando o cabelo pra trás, numa típica cena de "sou francês e odeio ingleses".

Todos: '-'

Aioria: Pelo amor de Athena, fiquem calados! Precisamos achar logo aqueles dois!

Aiacos se vira esperançoso em direção a Violate, com os olhinhos brilhando e uma cara muito fofa. Violete manda de volta um olhar de "morra, maldito".

Minos: Se você nos disser aonde o Rada está, o Aiacos casa com você.

Vio: Sério?

Aiacos: Minos...fica calado...

Vio: Disse alguma coisa?

Aiacos: Nadinha!

Aioria: Opa! Pera aí! Eu serei o primeiro a casar!

Aioros: Você nem tem noiva!

Aioria: Tenho! Ela só foi...sequestrada. – se encolhe no cantinho.

Milo: AHH O ONIBUS! QUEM ESTÁ DIRIGINDO O ONIBUS! NÓS VAMOS BATER!

Dite: EU SOU MUITO LINDO PRA MORRER!

Shura: EU AINDA TENHO QUE COMPRAR UM GATO!

Todos: '-'

Shura: Eu gosto de gatinhos! Algum problema?

Mu: Oww, parem de gritar. Eu estou dirigindo por telecinese aqui. Para onde vamos?

Dite: Não sei o que seria de nossas vidinhas sem o Mu *-*

Todos se viram para Violate. Após um minuto de silêncio, ela tira um aparelhinho eletrônico da bolsa.

MdM: Ela tinha uma bolsa?

Deba: Mulheres. Sempre nos surpreendendo.

Violate: No aeroporto.

Aioria: Aeroporto? Por que ninguém pensou nisso antes? Vam'bora!

...

Em algum lugar na sala do mestre.

- Fim de jogo. Perdeu, Ikki.

- Eu me recuso. Não vou participar disso

- Qual é? Você apostou. Aposta é aposta.

- Gente, cheguei! – Shun vem de uma porta, carregando um pote cheio de salgadinhos – Pelo amor de Athena, o que aconteceu aqui?

A cena diante do cavaleiro de Athena era a seguinte: um cenário de guerra sangrenta, durante a qual ocorreram ao mesmo tempo um terremoto e um furacão, e depois passou uma manada de búfalos.

- Shun, você demorou. Estávamos com fome.

- E comeram o sofá?

- Não, esses buracos eu arranquei porque estava muito tenso. E você, que demorou duas horas na cozinha.

- Ahn, eu não achava o sal. Descobri que ele estava na gaveta de panos de prato. E tinha uma meia na gaveta de talheres...

- Eca. Bela sala do mestre.

- Ikki, deixa de enrolar...

- Que foi?

- Seu irmão perdeu uma aposta, Shun. E agora não quer pagar.

- Qual foi, Shiryu...Não é necessário.

- É SIM! VOCÊ PERDEU!

- EU NÃO VOU PAGAR!

- AHHH NII SAN! TEM UM BICHO NA MINHA PERNA!

- MAMÃE!

- É só o Hyoga...

- O que o pato está fazendo agarrado na perna do meu irmão?

- Eu acordei...e estava sozinho...e descobri que meu papai tinha ido embora...Dai eu fiquei com medinho. QUERO MINHA MAMÃE!

- Ta morta debaixo do gelo. – Ikki diz sem nenhuma motivação e Hyoga volta a fazer um escândalo ainda agarrado a perna do Shun. – LARGA MEU IRMÃO!

- Nãaaao!

-Niii saaaan!

- Acalmem-se...pessoal...calma.. – Shiryu tentava inutilmente fazer com que a fênix parasse de tentar enforcar o pato.

- CALEM A BOCAAA! – Shion entra na sala de repente, emanando autoridade. Inexplicavelmente, todos ficam quietos. – Temos uma emergência.

- Seqüestraram Athena?

- Estamos sendo invadidos?

- Pior...O Mu sumiu de novo! – Áries começa a chorar desesperadamente – Ele se foi! Fugiu de mim! Está sozinho e abandonado nesse mundo perigoso!

- '-' (os 4 cavaleiros).

- O que estão fazendo ai parados? Andem! Estado de emergência! UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO SUMIU! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA! LIGUEM PRO FBI! CHAMEM A EQUIPE DE CSI!

- '-'...

- Ta legal, eu tentei ser bonzinho...se vocês não forem agora...eu cancelo a tv a cabo...

- O que estão esperando?

- Vamos!

-Elevar nossos cosmos!

- E salvar o Mu!

- Eles estão no Aeroporto. – afirma Shion, categórico.

- Como sabe? – indaga o curioso Dragão.

-Eu coloquei rastreadores em todos eles.

- Então o Mu não sumiu. Ele está no aeroporto. – Ikki ainda não entende o sentido das afirmações do grande mestre.

- Não entendem? O Mu foi seqüestrado!

- Por que? – pergunta Shun

- Pelos cavaleiros de ouro!

- ¬¬ (Todos)

- É tudo parte de um plano maléfico do Saga! Ele subornou os outros cavaleiros para seqüestrar o Mu e me forçar a ceder o posto de grande mestre! Eu não posso deixar o Muzin ser seqüestrado!...Por outro lado...a minha poltrona de grande mestre é tão bonita...Deixa - lá seria um ato de insanidade e..TEM UMA MANCHA NA MINHA CADEIRA! QUEM FEZ ESSA MANCHA?

- Er..foi o Seiya... – claro que ninguém iria dizer que a mancha era da comida que eles devoravam enquanto viam o jogo.

-SEIYA! MORTE AO SEIYA! SALVEM O MU E MATEM O SEIYA!AGORA!

...

Em um avião...

- Com licença...com licença...Milkshake passando.. – Saga tentava passar por aquele super apertado corredor de avião.

- Sheik... – Kanon vinha atrás, com uma cara muito feliz. E atrás deles, as devidamente "emburcadas" Saori, Pandora e Marin.

- Que seja. Ah! É aqui! – ele aponta para duas fileiras de cadeiras, uma do lado da outra. Entre elas havia o corredor. – As moças ficam desse lado. E nós do outro, Kanon.

Sem cerimônia, os quatro sentaram-se parecendo exaustos.

- Eu já disse que odeio essas poltronas de avião. Nem dá pra você se esticar direito. – Kanon se remexia na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição confortável e vez ou outra esbarrava no pobre Saga.

- Fica quieto!

- Não dá. E por que você vai na janelinha?

- Por que eu cheguei primeiro.

- Nada disso. Eu vinha na frente. Você sentou ai quando eu virei para olhar onde as mulheres iam sentar.

- Tenho culpa se você é lento? Foi até o segundo a nascer.

- Posso ser lento mais sou mais inteligente que você. Nem sabe falar Sheik...

- Eu enganei o Santuário inteirinho!

- Eu enganei um deus!

- Está me chamando de incompetente?

- Se a armadura servir...Saga, cavaleiro da incompetência. Se fosse por mim a Saori estaria morta!

-O Aioros tava no caminho!

- Por que você não explodiu tudo então?

- Acha que eu não tentei? Mas eu não tinha álcool o suficiente para explodir o quarto dela. Seria necessário álcool para explodir um avião.

-Por que você não explode o avião com ela dentro? - aponta displicentemente com o dedo por cima do ombro, na direção em que as mulheres deveriam estar.

- Er...Kanon...elas sumiram.

- Como? – vira-se – ELAS SUMIRAM!

- Com licença... – uma comissária de bordo aparece – Mas estão dizendo aqui que os senhores planejam explodir o avião.

Os gêmeos olham ao redor e vêem todos os passageiros olhando como se eles fossem terroristas.

- Ahn, foi só uma brincadeirinha...

- Nada demais. E nossas esposas sumiram. – os dois vão se levantando e saindo do avião –Vamos ali pega-las de volta. Esperem por nós, ta?

E somem da vista dos passageiros, andando pela pista do aeroporto.

- Brilhante! Perdemos as mulheres!

- Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? Não fui eu que fiquei falando em BOMBA!

- Alguem falou bomba? – um qualquer no aeroporto ouviu. E logo todos murmuravam.

- Bomba?

- Ele disse bomba?

-São aqueles dois.

- Estão vestidos de forma estranha.

-São terroristas!

-Vamos todos morrer!

- Os senhores poderiam me acompanhar? – um segurança vai até eles.

- Perfeito, Kanon. A culpa é toda sua!

...

Enquanto isso, numa das entradas do aeroporto...Algumas beldades entram, andando lado a lado, impecavelmente. Cabelos perfeitos, rostos lindos. Até podia-se ouvir uma musica ao fundo. Todos se viram para ver aquele belo grupo de homens adentrando no espaço.

- DEIXA DE FAZER POSE, AIACOS! – Violate, que vinha atrás, joga uma colher de pau na cabeça do juiz, que tropeça. Milo esbarra nele e sai rolando, daí o Aldebaran bate no Milo e cai. Mu, Shura e Afrodite tropeçam no Deba e no fim todo mundo sai rolando.

_bom, oi gente. Tudo bem? seguinte, eu planejava deixar esse capitulo maior, mas não deu. Eu tenho umas boas ideias para o futuro da fic, mas essa parte do aeroporto tá tensa..._

_o capitulo só saiu hj graças ao povinho do chat de cdz. Então, eu agradeço de coração ao pessoal de lá: sagittaquarius - giulia - (Aioros, o traidor =D), zero (eternamente Milo...e nunca tomando os remedios g.g), yris (Vendedor de sorvete =D), fran (albafica...e seu chazinho g.g), bekka (mestre saga u_u) e se tiver mais gente lá que eu nao falei aqui, desculpem, mas vcs não estavam on XD_

_Contribuam com o miojo de hades sama! E aceito sugestões, como sempre. Beijos. Até a próxima o/_


	4. Chapter 4

Algum lugar no inferno...

- Eles estão demorando. – o imperador Hades se remexia em seu trono, batendo os dedos num dos braços da cadeira, numa evidência clara de impaciência.

- Calma, Hades sama – Hypnos falava calmamente, apesar de estar secretamente nervoso. Se o miojo de Hades não chegasse logo, corriam o risco de ter uma catástrofe universal. – Escute as músicas.

- Eu...estou...calmo... E CHEGA DESSA PORCARIA DE CANÇÕES DE NINAR! EU NÃO SOU UM BEBE!

- Hades sama! – Thanatos vem de uma porta lateral – Eles estão no aeroporto.

-O que aqueles três infelizes estão fazendo num aeroporto? É tão difícil assim ir em um supermercado?

- Vai ver eles queriam comprar Miojo Francês. – Diz o deus dos mortos. Hypnos dá um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Ahh, façam alguma coisa vocês dois. Não fiquem ai parados como dois soldados da rainha da Inglaterra. Estão me achando com cara de rainha? Hein? HEIN? HEIN?

- Não, senhor. – afirmaram os dois juntos.

- Mas falando em rainha, vocês viram o vestido da Kate no dia do casamento dela? – Hypnos começou, como se fosse a ultima fofoca.

- Eu acho que foi muito branco. Deveria ter uma corzinha a mais... – Thanatos acrescentou.

- Verdade. E se ela tivesse usado outras flores teria...Espera ai! O que estou fazendo? Thanatos! Hypnos! Parem de fofocar sobre a realeza britânica porque estão mais para realeza do cafundó do cocytos!

- Sim! – em uníssono.

- Arrumem alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo.

- Sim!

- E me tragam biscoitos!

- Sim!...Como?

- Com recheio de morango. E eu só como os que estiverem com os desenhos bonitinhos.

- Sim...senhor Hades -_-

...

Enquanto isso, na sala da justiça...quer dizer, no aeroporto de Athenas.

Shaka toma a frente. Assumiu a pose de líder e ergueu uns papeis, mostrando o primeiro deles.

Shaka: Prestem atenão. Esse é o plano BUDA.

Milo: Bunda?

Shaka: BUDA...Busca Ultra da Deusa Athena.

MdM: Ultra? Por que ultra?

Shaka: Meu vocabulário com U é pequeno.

Minos: Compra uma enciclopédia!

Aiacos: Um dicionário, besta!

Violate: Na verdade, levando em consideração a questão do significado ideológico perante os valores apresentados pelo vocábulo na sociedade atual, proveniente da interação sujeito – meio. É mais conveniente comprar uma enciclopédia pois além da palavra você acaba aprendendo sobre diversos assuntos.

Todos: º-º

Aiacos: Minha esposinha é um gênio!

Violate: NÃO SOU TUA ESPOSINHA, AVE DEPENADA!

Shaka: ME ESCUTEM!

Todos se calam.

Shaka: Estão cientes de nosso objetivo? Vamos nos dividir em grupos para facilitar o alcance do nosso objetivo comum. Que é encontrar...

Milo: Pinguinzinho!

Shaka: Pinguinzinho...O QUÊ? – a essa hora Shaka já estava abandonado no saguão do aeroporto. Milo saíra correndo porque vira uma estatua de pingüim numa sorveteria. E puxara Camus. Afrodite, Deba e Minos experimentavam alguns óculos escuros em outra loja. Mu e Shura tomavam cafezinho. Aioria tentava subir na escada rolante que descia. Aioros tentava fazer o irmão parar. Aiacos, MdM e Dohko brigavam (leia-se destruíam) uma maquina de vendas automática.

- O que estão fazendo? – gritava virgem.

Dohko: Não se preocupe, Shaka. Já resolvi o problema.

O loiro faz uma cara confusa, mas nem precisou perguntar. Uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir por todo o aeroporto.

- Atenção. Há duas crianças perdidas. Gêmeos. Altos. Cabelo comprido e azul. Ambos tem leves problemas mentais...

...

Numa sala reservada, Saga e Kanon eram mantidos "presos".

Saga: Eu já disse que não somos terroristas! Somos gregos!

- Por que vocês não tem registro no sistema do estado? - um rapaz os interrogava.

Kanon: Eu passei alguns anos preso no Cabo Sunion. Sabe como é, todo dia a maré subia e...

Rapaz: Como é?

Saga: Nada. Nós somos de uma família do interior.

Kanon: Muito pobres...

Saga: Humildes.

Rapaz: Vocês não eram árabes?

Saga: É! Nosso pai é árabe!

Kanon: Mas apenas recentemente ele assumiu nossa paternidade. É um sheik muito rico.

Saga: E nós precisamos pegar o avião para o México...AAIII! Para de me cutucar, Kanon!

Kanon: Nós vamos para a Arábia, para o casamento de meu irmão.

Saga: E a minha esposinha sumiu! Junto com os nosso pacotes!

Rapaz: Pacotes?

Saga: É. Estávamos levando "comida" – fez aspas com as mãos – Se é que me entende.

Rapaz: "Comida"?

Kanon: É. Não se pode chamar aquilo de comida, né?

Rapaz: Aguardem um momento. – ele disca um numero no telefone que havia sobre a mesa. Logo após, vai para uma sala lateral. Havia um vidro dividindo as duas salas, de modo que era possível ver, mas não ouvir o que se falava. Depois de um tempo, o rapaz voltou para a sala dos intrigados gêmeos e perguntou: Como é essa pessoa? Digo, a sua noiva...

Saga: Ah, ela é...

...

- Atenção. Temos uma situação de emergência. Todas as saídas serão trancadas. Mantenham a calma. Nos foi dada a informação de que uma moça de cabelos roxos, compridos e lisos; usando camisola branca; com ar de doida; está de posse de bombas e drogas. E mantém como refém uma mulher ruiva e outra morena, usando vestes negras. Cuidado. Ela é psicopata. Mantenham a calma e dirijam-se para a saída. –fez-se ouvir por todo o aeroporto. E fez-se o pânico.

Claro que Saga e Kanon aproveitaram a confusão e gritaria para escaparem. Procuraram em todo o lugar, mas esqueceram de um local fundamental e fonte de mistério para todos os homens – o banheiro feminino.

Saori, Pandora e Marin haviam ido ao banheiro fazer o que todas as mulheres fazem quando vão ao banheiro (jogar ping pong). Impossível de fofocar num local tão pequeno quanto ao toalete de um avião. Portanto, elas aproveitaram a distração dos gêmeos para fugir e ir ao banheiro do próprio aeroporto. Saori e Pandora implicavam e discutiam banalidades. Marin era a voz da justiça e só falava para diminuir os impasses entre as outras duas. Tudo corria terrivelmente bem, até a informação a respeito da Saori carregar bombas foi ouvida no banheiro.

Saori: Eu...vou...matar...aqueles...dois...

Pandora: Eu sou refém? Por que eu seria refém?

A amazona apenas fez o bom e velho "facepalm" e comentou: Melhor sairmos daqui.

Saori: Não! Se andarmos por aí é que vão nos encontrar!

Pandora: Eu acho que o pior é ficarmos no banheiro. Três mulheres...é obvio que aqui é o primeiro local aonde eles irão procurar.

Marin: Não podemos sair nem ficar. Vamos nos separar.

...

Carregando um pote de sorvete com oito bolas devidamente empilhadas e não derretendo graças à "boa vontade" do cavaleiro de aquário, Milo voltou para junto de Shaka. Este corria de um lado para o outro tentando manter todos juntos. O que não estava dando muito certo. Agora virgem tentava chamar de volta um feliz Máscara da Morte que havia encontrado alguns turistas italianos; e conversava animadamente na sua língua natal.

Shaka: Anda, Máscara! Precisamos salvar Athena!

MdM: Qual é? Até parece o Seiya falando.

Shaka: Vira essa boca pra lá! Eu só quero terminar isso rápido para voltar para a segurança do lar.

MdM: Ainda está com medo do urubu?

Shaka: Sim. º-º

MdM: Aiii! Certo. Vamos. Ciao! – despediu-se de seus novos amiguinhos – O Milo e o Camus já estão aqui. Falta o resto.

Shaka: Como fazer para juntá-los?

MdM: É fácil. Manda uma mensagem por cosmo dizendo "comida grátis".

Virgem fez o que câncer indicou e em menos de cinco minutos todos os demais cavaleiros e espectros estavam parados diante deles.

Minos: Comida?

Shura: Cadê?

MdM e Shaka: Não tem comida!

Milo: Eu não acredito! Vocês usaram da minha inocência e mentiram para mim!

Camus: Milo, nós estávamos ao lado deles o tempo todo! Nós ouvimos o plano deles!

Milo: Foi? Num lembro. º-º

Shion: MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Entra correndo desesperadamente.

Mu: Essa não...

Shion: MUUUUUUUUUUUU! PAPAI CHEGOU! NÃO CHORE! – Agarra o ariano mais jovem desesperadamente – Não esconda suas lágrimas! A essas horas, todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele. Vale lembrar que a confusão estava armada no aeroporto. Todos com medo da psicopata de cabelos roxos. Ninguém ligava muito para o Shion. Achavam que ele era apenas um pai feliz em reencontrar o filho a salvo perante tão hediondo mal intitulado Saori.

Mu: Eu vou chorar mais é de raiva!

Shion: MUUUUU! Eu irei salva-lo desse povo maligno!

Deba: Esse povo maligno...quer dizer os cavaleiros que protegem o amor e a justiça na terra?

Shion: Vocês seqüestraram meu Muzinho, seus crápulas!

Dite: HEY!

Minos: Nós tentamos salvar o Mu, Shion. Mas esses cavaleiros do mal nos torturaram.

Shura: Oww!

Dite: Os malvados aqui são vocês!

Shion: Meu filhotinho! – ainda apertando o pobre lemuriano.

Aioria: MARIN!

Aioros: Alguém aí se tocou que a Saori está sendo confundida com um terrorista?

MdM: O problema seria se um terrorista fosse confundido com ela.

Shura: Coitado do terrorista. Não merece isso.

Shion ainda estava agarrado com o outro ariano quando os quatro cavaleiros de bronze apareceram, arfando muito.

Hyoga: Shion...arf...correr...arf arf...(sim, isso é uma onomatopéia =D)

Shiryu:...água...

Shun: Não...arf-arf...aguentamos mais...

Ikki: Nunca mais...

Dohko: O que aconteceu com vocês?

Estávamos entrando no estacionamento do aeroporto de carro. O Shion pulou pela janela do veiculo em movimento e saiu correndo. Um guarda nos viu, chamou seus coleguinhas e saímos de carro do estacionamento. Depois ficamos correndo ao redor do aeroporto até que os policiais desistissem.

Shion: Mas Muzinho precisava de mim!

Mu: EU NÃO PRECISOD E VOCÊ! ME LARGA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ DE UMA VEZ EM NOME DE ATHENA!

Todos: o_o

Shion: Muzin...

Mu: Não entendeu? ME DEIXA!

Shion – agora com lágrimas: O que você...

Mu: Me deixa em paz! Esquece que eu existo! Não fale comigo!

Todos: O_O

Shion: Mas...mas...

Mu: ME ESQUECE!

Shun – quebrando toda a tensão do momento: Gente! Aquela ali não é a Pandora! – aponta.

Coitada da mulher. Imagina você andando calmamente, tentando não ser vista. E do nada uma "manada" vem correndo em sua direção.

Pandora: Eu nome de Hades...AAAAAAHHHH! -a morena sai correndo e tropeça. – Ai, ai...No que foi que eu trope...RADAMANTHYS! – agora ela sacudia o corpo desmaiado do juiz, no qual havia tropeçado – Radamanthys! Mova-se!

Rada: Hnn? Mamãe? – abre um olho.

Pandora: Não sou tua mãe! Me salva!

Rada: Sim, senhora Pandora! – ele se levanta, preparado para ajuda-la. Se vira e ao ver toda aquela gente correndo... – AHHH! QUE P#& É ESSA?

Hyoga: PAPAI! – era um dos que estavam na frente no grupo que vinha correndo.

Rada: AAAHHH!

Aiacos: PEGA! SEGURA! – literalmente, todos pularam em cima dos dois pobres coitados. Só faltou aquela fumacinha dos desenhos animados.

Rada: Eu estou do lado de vocês!

Valentine: Irei salva-lo, senhor Radamanthys!

Rada: AAHH! DE ONDE VOCÊ SAIU?

Byaco – bocejando: O senhor Hades nos mandou para salva-los.

Aiacos: Acha mesmo que precisamos de ajuda aqui? Estou me perguntando até agora como foi que nós nunca invadimos o santuário até hoje. – nesse ponto, os dourados ainda tentavam segurar o Rada e a Pandora.

Lune: Eu deveria estar julgando algumas almas, sabe? E estou aqui...no meio de um bando de gente barulhenta.

Queen: Sério...o imperador Hades deveria ter mandado o gêmeos.

Lune: E ele mandou! Aqueles dois preguiçosos fingiram que vinham e depois deram as ordens a nós!

Pan: QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE ME LARGAR? – Aldebaran a põe no chão. – E eu não irei fugir! A Bruxathena está no banheiro, juntamente com a amazona!

Shura: Banheiro! - bando sai correndo até a entrada do mesmo.

Deba: E agora?

MdM: Afrodite, você bem que poderia nos ajudar...

Dite: Agora querem minha ajuda? – indignado – Eu que não entro aí!

Aiacos: Viol...

Violate: NEM ME CHAME!

Rada: Senhora Pandora...

Pandora: EU também não entro de novo. Não quero encontrar aquele protótipo de beterraba estragada.

Aioros: Mas e a Marin?

Pandora: Está lá dentro, ué...

Aioria: MARIN! -Entra no banheiro.

Aioros: AIORIA!

Dentro do banheiro, leão se vê diante de varias mulheres, que começam o típico "um homem no banheiro feminino". E o coitado do Oria ia praticamente ser linchado. Se não fosse a interferência da ruiva.

Marin: Não façam isso! Ele é meu irmão! E tem alguns problemas!

Mente do Aioria: "...Irmão...irmão...irmão...irmão..."

...

_Nunca digitei um capitulo tão rapido. Cansei. Fiz ele agora pq não tenho previsão para voltar a postar. Agradeço muito ao pessoal do chat de cdz, sem vcs esse capitulo nao tinha saido hj._

_Perdoem os erros pessoal e_e' E tb a loucura._

_Ah, se tiver algum espectro que desejem ver na fic, avisem. Não vale o Kagaho -.-'_

_Como sempre, pedindo review para ajudar no miojo de nosso imperador Hades. E agora com uma promoção...quem deixar review vai poder participar de uma certa festinha que ocorrerá no futuro =D_

_Falem qualquer coisas nos reviews ok? Beijos no kokoro. Até a próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dentro do banheiro, leão se vê diante de varias mulheres, que começam o típico "um homem no banheiro feminino". E o coitado do Oria ia praticamente ser linchado. Se não fosse a interferência da ruiva.

Marin: Não façam isso! Ele é meu irmão! E tem alguns problemas!

Mente do Aioria: "...Irmão...irmão...irmão...irmão..."

Então escutam barulhos de alguém batendo na porta agressivamente.

- AIORIA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – A voz de sagitário pode ser ouvida do outro lado.

Dite: Será que morreu?

Milo: Foi sugado pela descarga.

Camus: Desisto de você, Milo.

Aiacos: Pessoal, não querendo apressá-los...Mas acho que os policiais estão olhando para cá.

Shiryu: Estão?

Rada: Você é cego. Nem conta.

Shura: Todas as pessoas estão saindo do aeroporto. E nós ainda estamos aqui parados.

Lune: E aquele bando de mulheres no banheiro?

Milo: Como você sabe que há muitas mulheres no banheiro? – escorpião encarou o espectro com um sorrisinho meia boca.

Lune: Eu...er...ah...O cavaleiro de vocês ainda não saiu de lá! – desvia o assunto.

Aioros: Chega! Irei invadir. – nessa hora, Leão e Águia saem de lá – Oria! Está tudo bem?

Aioria:...

Dite: Entrou no modo "em choque" novamente? – suspirou.

Aioria: Tudo bem. Vamos embora?

Rada: Não! Não podemos sair daqui até termos recuperado o jantar de nosso senhor Hades!

Aiacos: Que ainda está nas mãos dos gêmeos.

Dohko – arrastando um abatido Shion: É verdade. Temos que recuperar aqueles moleques antes que eles aprontem mais. Vamos nos separar!

Milo: E procurar pistas!

MdM: Se aquieta, Scooby Doo...

Milo: Eu gosto dos biscoitos Scooby.

Pandora: Podemos nos concentrar na busca, por favor?

Aiacos: Estamos sendo cercados – olhava meio de lado os policiais se aproximando – Melhor sairmos daqui.

Infelizmente, um grupo enorme andando para o lado oposto em direção oposta a saída atrai muita atenção.

Violate: Estão vindo. Vamos matá-los! – Não foi preciso ninguém se mover, os seguranças foram congelados.

Dohko: Valeu, Camus! Vamos! – fez um gesto com a mão, chamando os outros. Correram um pouco (porque nessas horas ninguém usa a velocidade da luz?) e chegaram a uma área mais afastada.

Queen: Não tem ninguém. Ficaremos aqui?

Minos: Se vamos fugir...fugiremos com estilo.

Ikki: Vamos seqüestrar um avião?

Minos: eu pensei em vestir o Shaka de Lady Gaga e usa-lo como isca...

Shaka: PENSOU EM QUE? SEU SHEEPDOG?

Minos: Mas pode ser isso daí...

Milo: Uau! Eu sempre quis seqüestrar um avião!

Shun: Eu também! – todos olham pra ele – O que? Será que eu não posso ter sonhos?

Shura: Isso não vai dar certo...

Dohko: Vamos andando, pessoal... – eles andaram um pouco, até chegarem até a área da pista de pouso.

Dite: Cade os aviões?

Pandora: Nenhum!

Cri...cri..cri... Até a bolinha de poeira passou rolando.

MdM: Mas que droga! Quando precisamos de um avião...

Mu: E aqueles galpões ali? – apontou para um grupo de cinco galpões enormes, um pouco afastados. Rapidamente, foram até lá e Shura abriu passagem, cortando a grande porta de metal. Wyvern foi o primeiro a entrar.

Rada: Olha o tamanho disso!

Todos os outros foram entrando e se admirando com o tamanho e beleza do avião que estava ali. Obviamente era um dos mais modernos. Mu abriu a porta do mesmo com telecinese e todos foram entrando..

Saori: Ah, vida difícil! – acomodou-se confortavelmente numa cadeira.

Dite: Primeira classe! Obaaa!

Todos foram se acomodando nas cadeiras e dali a pouco estavam em pleno ar.

Primeira classe...mordomias...todos bem a vontade.

MdM: De que horas será que servem a comida?

Milo: Verdade! – brincando com a TV que havia em sua poltrona. – To com fome.

Minos: Ué. Mande o cavaleiro de vocês que está controlando o avião trazer comida.

Saori: Onde estão as comissárias de bordo?

MdM: Sequestramos um avião! Acha mesmo que temos isso?

Saori: Estou olhando para uma. '-'

MdM: Nem pense nisso!

Saori: Está desafiando uma deusa, rapaz? Eu mando porque eu sou mais poderosa que vocês! Se não me obedecer, será escravo do Afrodite por toda a eternidade!

Dite: Oi? – estava sentando numa poltrona mais atrás. Ergueu-se um pouco, deixando a mostra só o nariz, pintinhas, olhos e o topo da cabeça por detrás da cadeira. – Ganhei um escravo? Oba! Mask e eu nos vestiremos de flores e cantaremos e dançaremos a musica do Barney!

Minos e Milo começaram ao mesmo tempo: "Eu te amo. Você me ama. Somos uma família feliz..."

Os dois param, um encarando o outro assustadoramente. Ao mesmo tempo, erguem o braço direito, como se estivessem diante de um espelho. Depois o esquerdo. Então dão três pulinhos idênticos.

Milo: Qual o melhor doce?

Minos: Biscoito crocante recheado meio a meio ao leite com caramelos e flocos...

Milo: ...De chocolate que derretem na boca do Crocodilo Crock!

Minos: Como se come pizza?

Milo: Três gotas de ketchup, nenhuma de mostarda e meio pote de...

Minos: MAIONESE!

Milo: GEMEO!

Minos: Onde você esteve toda esse tempo?

Em alguns minutos, já eram os melhores amigos do mundo.

Deba: Ih, Camus, você foi trocado, cara.

Camus: ¬¬

Hyoga: Não se preocupe, mestre Camus. Estou aqui! E meu papai Rada também! – abraça os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Rada: Sai pra lá, pirralho!

Saori: Quero saber a respeito das comissárias de bordo.

Shura: O Máscara sumiu!

Shun: Não. Ele está aqui. – sorriu como uma criança que denuncia um amiguinho, enquanto apontava para o canceriano escondido atrás de certa poltrona.

MdM: Cala a boca, moleque chorão!

Ikki: Disse alguma coisa para o meu irmão? ¬¬

MdM: Vai encara, galinha depenada? – fasquinhas saiam dos olhos de ambos.

Sylphid: Isso é uma vergonha para qualquer guerreiro. – anotando alguma coisa num bloquinho.

Aioros - que estava sentado ao ladod e basilisco: AHHH! De onde 'cê veio?

Syl: Eu estava aqui o tempo todo! Cheguei com o Lune! – aponta para o Balron, num cantinho, encolhido – Por que ninguém repara em mim?

Byaco: O que o Lune está fazendo?

Lune: Eu...não gosto...de voar...

Queen: Não creio.

Pandora: Sinceramente, não sei qual dos exércitos envergonha mais.

Violate: Eu proponho escolher um de cada para usar como comissários de bordo.

Saori: Perfeito, amiga! O meu é o Máscara.

MdM: HEY!

Dite: Perdi um escravo. – choramingando.

Pandora: O nosso será o Rada.

Rada: POR QUE EU?

Hyoga: Papi! Você trabalha num avião? – com os olhinhos brilhando.

Pandora: Porque sim. – lixando as unhas.

MdM: Ok...Atenção, senhores passageiros. Em caso de emergência vocês morrerão. Por favor, contribuam com a política de cabeças. Cortem as suas e coloquem-nas numa embalagem que a conserve em bom estado para que eu possa leva-las até a casa de câncer.

Milo: Eu to com fome! – do lado do Minos.

Dohko: Preciso de um copo de água gelada para fazer o Shion reagir.

Shura comia uma barrinha de ceral.

Deba: De onde veio isso?

Shura: Estava no meu bolso.

Aioros: Há quanto tempo isso está ai? Essa embalagem está preta...

Deba: Está estragado.

Shura: Isso no está estragado Estão com inveja porque eu tinha comida e vocês não.

Deba: Não diga que não avisamos... – virou-se para o Oros – E seu irmão?

Oros: Ainda está ruim. Ele vai passar um bom tempo nesse estado.

Marin: Desculpa! Eu não queria isso, Aioros.

Oros: Tudo bem. Meu irmão tem problemas.

Aiacos: A questão é: Radamantanthys, tô com fome.

Shaka: Quero leite...

Todos: '-'

Shaka: Vi isso na internet.

Dite: Como é que a internet está pegando na sua casa se a Saori a cortou em todo o santuário?

Shaka: No jardim da casa de virgem tem conexão.

Mu: Posso ir jogar lá?

Shaka: NÃO! Meu cleric Buddah_03 level 345 não será substituído pelo seu necromancer!

Byaco: Você é o Buddah_03? Cara, eu jogo contigo! Sou o !

Shura: Vocês jogam?

Minos: No inferno tem conexão ultra rápida, cinema, 400 canais de TV, todos os tipos de console de games, hidromassagem, campo de esportes, 300 piscinas, pôneis...

Milo: AHH! Eu quero me mudar para o inferno .. – houve um murmúrio de concordância pelos demais dourados. Uma pequena revolta começou.

Saro: BANDO DE TRAIDORES! MU! Abra a porta com telecinese e jogue todos para fora!

Mu – calmo: Abrir a porta de um avião em pleno ar é perigoso. Até mesmo para mim, que uso telecinese.

Dite: Ué, mas você não está controlando o avião para que ele voe? Será fácil.

Mu: Não. Eu não estou pilotando o avião. Pensei que Athena estivesse usando o cosmo.

Saori: Não. Vocês são os escravos. Vocês pilotam.

Aiacos: Então deve ser o tal Shion.

Dohko: Garanto que não. Ele ainda está em estado de choque.

Momento de silencio no qual um olha para a cara do outro.

Milo: AAAAHHHHh! NÃO TEM PILOTO! – Começa o pânico.

...

Enquanto isso, na cabine.

- Ah, vida difícil. – Saga, com os pés sobre o painel de controle, admirava a paisagem, sentado na cadeira do piloto.

- Verdade. Acha que tem algum biscoitinho por aqui?

- Também estou com fome. Vou lá atrás pegar algum e já volto. Segura a onda aí.

- Está no automático. Sem problemas. – sorriu Kanon, enquanto o mais velho abria a porta que separava a cabine do piloto do resto do avião. Do outro lado...

Saga arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena do apocalipse. Alguns gritavam, outros choravam, Shaka meditava.

Saga: Ops! '-'

Todos param de fazer barulho.

Pandora: SAGA!

Saga: Eu não sou o Saga, sou o Kanon!

Kanon – saindo da cabine: Oi? Ouvi meu belo nome. – pára também, ao ver todos os outros. – O que está havendo aqui?

Aioros: Eu que pergunto!

Rada: O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Saga: Roubando um avião!

Dite: Dá licença, nós roubamos o avião!

Kanon: É. Mas vocês não estão pilotando.

Camus: Nem vocês.

Saga: Está no piloto automático. Nós somos inteligentes. – Ele e Kanon dão uma piscadinha.

Syl: Na verdade, esse avião aqui não tem piloto automático. – lendo uma papelada – Ele estava parado no aeroporto porque iriam consertar justamente isso.

Silencio.

Syl: Eu li aqui nesse informativo. – mostra um tipo de revistinha.

Silencio. Seguido de pânico geral.

Saga: VAMOS MORRREEEERR!

Dite: EU SOU MUITO LINDO PRA MORRER!

Minos: Ah. Nós espectros não morreremos. Somos imortais pois o imperador Hades nós traz de volta a vida.

Violate: A menos que não completemos a missão do jantar. Daí ele vai ferrar com a gente.

Minos: AAAAHHHH! VAMOS MORRER!

Shaka: Senhor Buda, por favor não me mate. Eu preciso chegar ao level 400...

Lune: - ainda chorando num cantinho.

Camus: Senhores, por favor! FIQUEM CALAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOS!

Todos encaram o cavaleiro de aquário.

Camus: Nós somos cavaleiros de ouro...e espectros. Não morreremos numa queda de avião! Além disso, temos nossa deusa Athena!

Saori , que tentava já estava usando um paraquedas.

Deba: De onde veio isso?

Saori: Estava aqui no avião. Pularei e me salvarei.

Shura: E a gente?

Saori: Todos lembraram o dia que os cavaleiros de ouro morreram pra salvar sua deusa.

Foi o fim. Os dourados voaram em cima da garota, mas foi Pandora quem a nocauteou com o tridente.

Pan: Agradeçam-me depois.

Shiryu: Ela acabou de nocautear nossa única chance de salvamento!

Dohko: Shiryu!

Shiryu: É, estou aqui. Caso ninguém tenha notado!

Rada: Não se preocupem. Salvador passando...Eu fiz o curso de vôo da Real Força Aérea Britânica.

Pan: Vai lá, Radinha! Salve-nos! – todos estavam apreensivos, mas ter um piloto profissional com eles dava um pouco de esperança. Rada passou pela pequena divisão. Voltou alguns segundos depois.

Rada: Vamos morrer.

Kanon: Qual foi? Você não era piloto profissa?

Rada: Sim...mas tem um burro alado pilotando o avião.

Shun: SEIYA?

Aiacos: Ele não estava morto?

Aioros: Deve ser mesmo imortal.

Camus: SOCORORO! VAMOS MORRER!

Milo: Camus...

Camus: Milo...

Milo: Camus! Se você morrer, eu e meu melhor amigo Minos nos lembraremos de você!

Camus: ¬¬

MdM: QUEM DEIXOU O IDIOTA PILOTAR?

Então o pégasos aparece.

Seiya: Pessoal, o que acontece se entrar uma coisa na turbina do avião?

Rada: Depende do que entrou. É provável que exploda...O QUE ENTROU NA TURBINA DO AVIÃO?

Seiya: Um...urubu...

Shaka: EU FALEI! VAMOS MORRER POR CAUSA DE UM URUBU! BUDA ESTAVA CERTO! O APOCALIPSE COMEÇOU! O CÉU ESTA CAINDO SOBRE NOSSAS CABEÇ – POF! - desmaia após Mu acerta-lhe com o elmo de Áries.

Saga: ALGUÉM SALVE O MIOJO!

Dite: Quem se importa com o miojo? EU QUERO SALVAR MINHA VIDA! – escutam uns barulhos estranhos. – O que é isso?

Rada: É o motor começando a falhar.

Daí começam os típicos barulhos de um avião caindo, os quais eu não reproduzirei aqui. O pânico ainda estava instaurado. Em seus últimos momentos de vida, o desespero podia ser observado em câmera lenta, na face de cada um. Num último segundo, tudo termina com uma grande explosão, que corta o céu. E o colore numa mistura de avermelhados e laranja.

_Cá estamos novamente. Esse capitulo nao saiu exatamente como eu planejava, mas como eu fui ameaçada...(Oi, mila -.-)_

_Desculpem por nao ter respondido os reviews, mas eu falo com quem tenho no msn e aos outros agradeço aqui ^^ Promento que tentarei responder da proxima vez._

_Sem previsões de post, mas espero que continuem contribuindo com o ticket de miojo._

_Beijos =*_


	6. Chapter 6

Após um dia cheio de trabalho, Saga relaxava em sua "pequena" banheira. Mexia a mão esquerda lentamente sobre a água, observando as ondas que eram formadas. Perdido em pensamentos, afundou na banheira e surpreendeu-se ao notar que não havia fundo. O que antes era o chão coberto por uma cerâmica azul marinho, agora era uma imensidão azul. A banheira transformara-se num oceano. O cavaleiro de gêmeos não soube o que o deixara mais surpreso, se fora ter seu fundo do mar particular ou se fora a capacidade de respirar. Ficaram alguns segundos parado, tentando assimilar a situação. Optando por averiguar melhor os fatos, saiu nadando. Podia ver alguns peixes coloridos passando.

- Poseidon deve gostar de mim. – podia falar debaixo d'água.

- Saga! – disse um peixinho que passava.

- Olá, Aiacos. – respondeu o cavaleiro para o peixinho que usava a sapuri de garuda – Wait...PEIXE AIACOS?

- Acorda, Saga!

Gêmeos abriu os olhos lentamente. A luz do sol era incomoda. Havia um vulto sobre ele. Esfregou as mãos nos olhos e sentou-se na areia, completamente molhado.

Areia?

Olhou ao redor. Areia, mar e o que parecia uma floresta tropical ao longe. Era tudo o que a vista avistava.

- Oh, não...por Athena...

- Infelizmente sua deusa não impediu o desastre. – Aiacos estava ajoelhado, ao lado de Saga. Também molhado e com uma expressão de acabado no rosto.

- Só nós sobrevivemos? – levantou-se, meio agitado. Andou um pouco pela areia, sendo observado pelo espectro.

- Não sei. Mas é de se esperar que cavaleiros e espectros consigam sobreviver a isso. A parte chata foi nadar até a costa.

- Verdade...E por que ainda está aqui? Vocês não voam? Não andam pelas sombras?

- Tem algo errado. – O espectro levantou – Não está funcionando. – Parou; como se esperasse que o outro confirmasse a informação por si mesmo. Saga piscou algumas vezes ao constatar que seu cosmo desaparecera. Também não sentia nada vindo do espectro a sua frente.

- Essa não...INFEEEEEEEEERNOOOOOO!

...

Eu não acredito. Que desgraça! Que tragédia! Que merda! Que... – E Radamanthys xingava com todos os palavrões que conhecia e com os que não conhecia também. Camus, incomodado, tentava fingir que não ouvia nada, enquanto Aioros tentava queimar o cosmo, mas nada acontecia.

- Minha deusa...Se estiver me ouvindo, Athena, faça com que esse espectro fique calado. – Camus pedia, erguendo o olhar para o céu.

- Se sua deusa se importasse com você, não teria lhe deixado a deriva!

- Seu Hades também não parece se importar...

- Hades não estava junto com a gente no avião. Athena estava.

- Está dizendo que Athena deveria salvá-lo?

- Claro que não! Tenho certeza de que o imperador Hades irá tirar-me daqui a qualquer momento.

- Vocês dois, parem de discutir! Temos que procurar os outros. Estou preocupado com o meu irmão.

- Sim. Preciso encontrar a senhorita Pandora.

- ...

Wyvern e Sagitário encaram Aquario.

-O que foi? – pergunta, visivelmente irritado. Ao notar o que os outros dois queriam, revira os olhos e declara – Ahhh...O Miro deve estar se matando por eu ter desaparecido. Vocês o conhecem, já deve ter chorado todas as lágrimas que tinha pra chorar. Não que eu me importe, claro. Vamos nessa.

...

- ATCHIM! – Miro passa as costas da mão no nariz.

- Saúde, Miro. – diz Shura, que estava parado na beira da água, observando o mar. Sentia a água nos pés descalços e estava ali para ver se não encontrava algum corpo ou algo boiando. – Parece que não tem ninguém por aqui. O que acham?

- Acho que meu castelo está lindo! – Milo batia as mãos, admirando seu recém feito castelinho decadente de areia: alguns montinhos disformes. Virou para o outro lado, e seu sorriso triunfante desmanchou instantaneamente. Minos simplesmente havia feito uma replica em miniatura do castelo de Hades, com direito a um mini deus dos mortos de areia, na frente.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou o escorpiano, boquiaberto.

- Eu gosto de arte. – responde o outro, com um meio sorriso.

- Que droga vocês estão fazendo? Sobrevivemos a uma queda de avião! Nossos cosmos não funcionam! Estamos num lugar deserto, no meio do mar e não sabemos aonde estão os outros...E VOCÊS FAZENDO CASTELINHOS DE AREIA? – Até o calmo capricorniano perdera a paciência.

- Desencana, Shura. Já já Athena aparece para nos salvar.

- E Hades não permitiria que seu fiel servo morresse.

Capricórnio encarou os outros , suspirando. Depois falou:

- Larguem isso. Vamos procurar alguém.

- Estranho, sinto que estou esquecendo alguma coisa... – comenta Milo, enquanto os três saíram caminhando a procura de alguma "alma viva".

...

Não muito longe dali...

- Qualquer ser humano normal estaria desesperado após sofrer um acidente de avião e cair no mar... – De braços cruzados e levemente irritado, Mu observava o mestre ancião nadar.

Dohko não estava nem ligando para o desastre aéreo. Nadava feliz da vida.

- Mu, acalme-se. Estresse deixa rugas. Além disso, estamos todos vivos. E eu preciso treinar para as Olimpíadas. Mu

Áries da uma olhada de canto e vê seu mestre, ainda com uma expressão perdida no olhar.

- Eu acho que ele está muito bem. – Mu cismava em não ligar para o outro ariano, enquanto Dohko saia da água.

- Pelo amor de Athena, se vista! Agora já sei de onde o Shiryu pegou a mania de tirar a roupa!

Dohko não falou nada e vestiu as roupas que deixara na areia. E Mu tentava contactar alguém com sua psicocinese

- Não funciona. Tem alguma coisa nessa ilha que bloqueia meus poderes. Só espero que os outros estejam bem... – Saiu andando, enquanto Dohko arrastava Shion.

...

- !

- MAMÃE!

- SAORI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

- CALEM A BOCA, P%$!

Shun, Hyoga e Seiya gritavam desesperadamente. Máscara da morte reclamava ainda mais desesperadamente. Ikki e Shiryu tomavam água de coco.

- Vixe, que povo estressado. – Comenta Ikki, brincando com o canudinho colorido.

- Faz teu irmão calar a boca! – berrava Máscara da Morte, enquanto corria atrás do Seiya – E de onde vocês tiraram esses canudinhos?

- Faz parte do meu kit de primeiros socorros. – Shiryu dá um tapinha na bolsa que tinha no colo. – Não saio sem ela. Tem de tudo aqui.: remédios, roupas, pastilhas, comida, detergente, cordas, facas, veneno, cereal, sabonete, botões, linha e agulha...

- EU TO AQUI, SHUN! QUE MERDA!

- Ahh...É mania. – Andromeda dá um sorriso angelical que derreteria até o mais insensível dos seres.

Só que Máscara da Morte não se enquadra nessa lista.

- Fênix, faça seu irmão ficar quieto! ALGUÉM PARE O SEIYA!

Pegasos ainda corria em círculos, gritando desesperadamente por Athena.

- SEIYA! – grita uma voz ao longe.

- SAOOOOOORI SAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Os dois começam a correr um em direção ao outro numa cena muito romântica. Porém no meio do caminho sempre há uma casca de banana. Dessa vez havia um coco , jogado pelo Ikki. E o Pegasos tropeçou e saiu rolando.

- Que romântico. – Pandora, que vinha logo atrás, usou seu melhor tom de escárnio.

- Está reclamando porque seu querido Radamanthys não está aqui. – a deusa da guerra cruzou os braços, provocando a outra.

- Oras! Radamanthys a essa hora está planejando como me tirar daqui. Eu aposto.

...

- Aioria!

- Biscoito.. – resmungava leão, de olhos fechados.

- AIORIA! LEVANTE-SE!

Abriu os olhos contrariados e deparou-se com Marin, encarando-o com uma expressão preocupada.

- Ma-Ma...MARIN!

- Você está bem?

- Não! Digo, sim. Ah, eu não sei! Você está bem? Estamos bem? Eu...

- Calma aí. Aparentemente, só nós dois estamos por aqui.

- Só nós dois? Que dizer...só nós dois sozinhos?

- É. – a ruiva ergueu-se - Vamos andar pela praia, para encontrarmos alguma coisa.

- Sozinhos?

-Está vendo mais alguém?

- Não...

- Vai ficar parado ai, sozinho?

- Não! – apressou-se a seguir a moça, que já avançara uma boa distância.

...

- MEU CABELO! MEU LINDO CABELO! Minha maquiagem! Minha roupa! Meu dinheiro! Epa, não tenho dinheiro, hehe. – Afrodite, ajoelhado na beira da água, mal dizia sua sorte. – Essa água salgada está fazendo mal para os meus olhinhos!

Por azar, de todos os náufragos, ele parecia estar em pior estado. Suas roupas prenderam em farpas de galhos que boiavam na água.

- Isso é um bom sinal. – dizia Valentine, que também havia chegado a praia com o pisciano. – Pelo tipo de galhos, parece ser uma arvore com frutos comestíveis.

- E como sabe disso? – fungava o pisciano.

- Eu era escoteiro. Não só eu. O Queen e o Aiacos também. Espero que estejam bem.

Afrodite, porém, nem escutava. Algo que boiava a margem chamou sua atenção: a faixa vermelha usada por Aioros.

- Minha deusa! A faixa do Oros! Isso significa...significa..

- Que ele foi comigo por um tubarão. – Harpia não era nada sensível.

- ELE MORREEEU! Pobre Aioros! Pobre Aioria! - pegou a faixa da água, torceu-a para retirar o excesso de umidade e prendeu-a na testa, exatamente como fazia o sagitariano. – Não se preocupe, Oros! Eu honrarei seu nome!

- Pronto. – Valentine revirou os olhos – Afrodite virou o Rambo.

...

- Já pararam de brigar? – Dohko estava na entrada da floresta. Uma floresta meio tropical, daquelas que se vê em filmes de náufragos, com alguns trechos de mangue. Seguiam-se as areias brancas e, por fim, o mar. Da mata até as águas, era um trecho de aproximadamente 300 metros.

Mu e Shion estavam sentados na areia, a uma certa distancia um do outro. O primeiro com uma expressão séria; o segundo, desolado. Libra soltou um suspiro.

- Olha, mesmo que não estejam se falando, poderiam me ajudar a recolher madeira. E ver se encontramos algo comestível, porque eu não estou vendo nenhum animal para ser caçado. Poderíamos pescar.

Os dois arianos continuaram em silencio.

- Se não estão a fim de ajudar, falem de uma vez! – carregava uma pequena pilha de lascas de madeira que haviam caído.

- DOHKO!

Libra virou-se e ficou feliz ao ver Shura e Miro correndo em sua direção. Atrás vinha um cauteloso Minos.

- Vocês estão bem, crianças?

Os três acenaram positivamente.

- Dohko! O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer? – Milo agitava os braços furiosamente- Estamos perdidos! Sem comida! Vamos virar canibais! Eu não posso ser devorado. Acho que os mais velhos podem se sacrificar. – interrompeu o monologo ao ver o olhar de libra.

- Fiquem calmos. O imperador Hades logo nos salvará. – Griffon parecia o mais calmo de todos ali, e juntou-se aos dois arianos, sentando-se no chão.

- Estamos tentando achar algo comestível e fazer fogo. – explicou Libra. – Por sorte você apareceu, Shura! – deu umas batidinhas amigáveis no ombro de capricórnio. – Vai poder cortar a madeira para nós.

Shura pareceu meio contrariado, mas começou a cortar rapidamente a madeira. Aparentemente, algumas técnicas não haviam desaparecido completamente, tal como a Excalibur, a qual permanecia afiada. Eu pouco tempo, já havia uma pilha de tamanho razoável, colocada estrategicamente no chão, entre a água e a floresta. Supostamente, o sinal de fumaça seria visto, caso existissem mais sobreviventes.

E quem disse que alguém ali sabia fazer fogo?

Era de se esperar que seis homens crescidos conseguissem – sem fósforos ou isqueiros ou cosmo - acender uma mínima chama. Mas claro que não.

Já havia passado quase vinte minutos e Dohko não havia conseguido acender nada. Por um minuto, conseguira uma faísca, lascando algumas pedrinhas; mas a animação repentina de Milo acabara jogando areia e acabando com os indícios de fogo. Mu e Shion ainda não pareciam animados. E Minos ainda esperava esperançosamente pelo imperador Hades. Shura havia sido mandado – a contra gosto, mais uma vez. _Quem mandou a excalibur funcionar?_ – foi a justificativa que Dohko dera, quando capricórnio perguntou porque ele precisava ir. _E o Milo pode se perder _– Acrescentou.

...

- Cadê meu irmão! – já devia ser por volta de meio dia, a julgar pelo sol forte. Saga e Aiacos avançavam pela praia, sem sinal de vida.

- Fica quieto. Ele deve estar vivo...

Saga olhou para ele, esperançosamente.

- Na pior das hipóteses morreu...

- ELE NÃO VAI MORRER PORQUE SOU EU QUEM IRÁ MATA-LO NO FINAL!

- Ai, ai...Não está mais aqui quem falou. Estou preocupado com a minha Violatezinha! E se ela estiver perdida?

- Aposto que ela está em melhor situação que nós, acredite. AI MINHA ATHENA!

- O que? O que foi? Viu alguma coisa?

- É a meia do Kanon! – correu para água, resgatando alguma coisa que boiava. Uma meia branca com listras azuis numa extremidade – Kanonzinho! Onde quer que você esteja, irei te encontrar! - abraçou a meia e encarou o mar.

- Hello! Dá pra parar com essa cena patética de drama e auto flagelação? – reclamou Aiacos. – Estou vendo alguma coisa lá longe. – apontou.

- É fumaça. – Saga percebeu prontamente. – Sobreviventes!  
>E saíram correndo, para ver de onde vinha a grande coluna de fumaça que alastrava-se pelo céu.<p>

...

Viva, mais um capitulo!

E mais um que não saiu como eu queria. Dificil trabalhar com naufragos D:

Bom, agradecendo mais uma vez a todo o pessoal do chat de cdz. Não sei o que seria da minha inspiração sem vcs. Mask, Oros, Miro, Camyu, Muzin, Shakira, Hyp, Tita, Alba, Shun, Mani, Popo - Obrigada!- e desculpem se eu tiver esquecido alguem -'/ Mila, obrigada tb, seja qual for teu nick aqui no pq tu ainda nao me passou D:

Lembrando, reviews pelo miojo de hades!

E dessa vez..pelo pudim do shura!


	7. Chapter 7

Saori: Estou cansadinha. Não agüento mais andar. Meus pés estão me matando. Seiya, carregue-me.

MdM: Estamos andando há 10 minutos!

Saori: Dez minutos? Parece que andamos por 10 horas! Além disso, eu não sou a deusa da caminhada! Deixa isso pro Hermes e aquelas sandálias voadoras! Embora fazer uma grande caminhada pelo "Dia Mundial da Saori" não seria uma má ideia. E será um feriado.

Shiryu: Oba! Feriado!

Saori: Os únicos a trabalhar nesse dia serão os cavaleiros.

Shiryu: Hey! Que história é essa? Cadê o negócio de direitos iguais?

Saori: Eu sou uma deusa déspota.

Hyoga: Parem de discutir! Precisamos achar meu pai!

Shun: Calma aí, que a Saori está se achando uma retirante.

Saori: Não ouse desafiar sua deusa, Shun! - Escala as costas do Seiya.

Hyoga: Foi impressão ou o Shun fez uma piadinha com ela?

Shun: Eu não disse nada.

Saori: Oh! Não creio! Estou perdendo até mesmo o respeito do Shun! – ela segurava no Seiya com um braço e o outro leva até a testa, numa fingida cena teatral.

Shun: E quando você o teve?

Shiryu: Essa doeu até em mim.

Saori: O QUE? Seiya, bate nele!

Seiya: Gente, o nosso avião caiu.

Pandora: Pelos deuses, o Seiya ainda está processando a informação!

Saori: Ainda está aqui?

Pandora: Até parece que eu tenho outro lugar para ir. É uma ilha!

MdM – que já estava bem na frente: Já chega! Vamos continuar a andar!

-SOCORRO!

Ao ouvir o grito, viram Valentine apavorado e muito agitado, olhando para o mar.

Pandora: Valentine! O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Por que está gritando como um mulherzinha indefesa?

Val: Eu estou ótimo senhorita! Mas aquele cavaleiro de peixes maluco mergulhou e já faz uns dez minutos que ele está submerso!

MdM: Afrodite! – Câncer imediatamente mergulha pra salvar o pobre peixe.

Pandora: E você está preocupado? Se o cavaleiro de ouro morrer, melhor para nós.

Saori: Mas o Afrodite faz os meus perfumes!

Shun: Essência de vaca. – fala entre tossidinhas pra disfarçar.

Saori: Shun...você não está ajudando hoje.

Val: Minha senhora, o problema é que ele mergulhou levando um dos recipientes que continha parte do miojo roubado pelos gêmeos!

Pandora: ESSA NÃO! Faça alguma coisa Valentine! Mergulha!

Val: Eu não sei nadar!

Hyoga: Pobre Afrodite. Saori, salve seu cavaleiro!

Saori: Olha, Seiya! Essa concha é bonita!

Athena e Pegasos já estavam colhendo conchinhas a alguns metros de distância.

Seiya: Podemos fazer um santuário com essas conchas!

Saori: E depois começar a vender produtos feitos com conchas para mercados estrangeiros que apreciem esse trabalho. Em pouco tempo dominaremos o Japão e a Grécia e depois o mundo! HEHAHEHAHAHEHAHEHAH!

Shiryu: Oww! Seu cavaleiro de ouro está morrendo afogado!

Saori: Quem?

Shun: O Afrodite!

Saori: Afrodite...a deusa da caça?

Val: Que deusa burra.

Shun: No dia em que a Saori casar com o Seiya eles serão o Senhor e a Senhora Burro.

Saori: Como ousas, seu alface?

Shiryu: E se eles tiverem filhos, será o Apocalipse.

Hyoga: Shun, estou com medo de você.

Pandora: Estou gostando cada vez mais desses cavaleiros.

Enquanto Saori briga com os bronzeados, Afrodite e MdM emergem. Máscara tropeçando meio estropiado enquanto anda até a areia. Peixes impecável, com o sol brilhando as suas costas, o cabelo brilhante esvoaçando e nada mais nada menos que um enorme tubarão debaixo do braço esquerdo.

Dite: Peguei o jantar! – abre um sorriso – Quem foi que mandou esse idiota aqui atrás de mim? - indica o Mask com a mão livre – Quase que acaba com toda a vida marinha dessa região espantando os peixes!

Mask: Eles me atacaram!

Dite: Era só um cardume nadando!

Mask: Eu fui te salvar!

Dite: E eu pedi ajuda? Carrega o miojo! – aponta para um recipiente branco que agora boiava na beira da água.

Mask: Tenho cara de carregador?

Dite: Claro que não! Carregadores são mais bonitos e tem mais cérebro. Com exceção do Seiya, claro.

Mask: Vai pra...

Saori: Opa! Sem xingamentos!

Pandora: Graças a Hades! O miojo foi salvo! – a própria morena pega o recipiente e entrega ao Valentine, obrigando-o a carregá-lo.

Dite: Vamos. O jantar hoje é por minha conta.

...

Camus: Minha deusa, será que o Milo está bem?

Oros: Você está ridiculamente preocupado, Camus.

Camus: Não ria! O Milo não sabe se virar sozinho! Estou ligeiramente preocupado. Uma vez eu passei uma semana fora e ele emagreceu 10 quilos!

Oros: Não tinha comida?

Camus: Ele estava com preguiça de abrir a porta da geladeira pra pegar a comida congelada.

Aioros fez aquela cara de "Só podia ser o Milo".

Rada: PANDORA SAMAAAAA!

Camus: Só preciso me controlar pra não congelar esse doido aí atrás.

...

Milo: Grande escorpião fazer fogo!

Dohko: O que você tá falando?

Milo: Eu grande escorpião! Escorpião rei! Treinar língua tribal! Eu ser rei da floresta!

Dohko: Para com isso!

Minos: Eu, particurlamente, acho muito legal da parte do Milo aprender os idiomas locais para tentar uma possível comunicação. Imagine as dificuldades que ele enfrentou!

Dohko: QUE DIFICULDADES? Ele só está colocando os verbos no infinitivo!

Shura: É o Milo, Dohko. Isso é um grande avanço.

Milo: Escorpião não gostar frase Grande Bode Corno!

Shura: Vem aqui que eu te mostro o grande bode! – parte pra cima do Milo.

...

Em algum lugar nos campos Elisios, Hypnos e Thanatos estavam concentrados em atividades divinas.

Tha: Hypnos. Vai começar.

Hypnos dormia e babava.

Tha: Acorda, princesa Aurora!

Hyp: Princesa Aurora é a mãe!

Tha: Não xingue a mamãe!

Hyp: Mas a Aurora era bonita.

Tha: Eu quis dizer que você dormia muito, seu sem cultura!

Hyp: Ah, pensei que eu fosse a Aurora porque ela é loira.

Tha: É porque ela é a Bela Adormecida!

Hyp: Desculpa aí se eu assisto programas melhores que desenhos animados.

Tha: Você assiste novela mexicana!

Hyp: Não passa nada que preste aqui. Essa TV a cabo paga pelo Hades não tá com nada!

Tha: É. Mas fica quieto que vai começar Maria do Bairro.

Os gêmeos param de implicar e se concentram na abertura da novela.

- Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – a voz e o cosmo ameaçador atrás deles os fez tremer de medo por um segundo.

Hyp: "_Pronto. Agora seremos trancados por 200 anos. Ele nos mandou ir buscar o miojo; e a gente mandou uns espectros fazerem o serviço"._

Tha: "_Pronto. Agora seremos trancados por 200 anos. E eu nem verei o final da novela."_

Hades: E então? Como ousam?

Tha: Mil perdões, Hades sama!

Hyp: Nós só achamos que os espectros...

Hades: Como ousam esquecer de me chamar pra assistir a novela?

Tha: É que...

Hyp: É por causa do horário de verão, senhor.

Tha: É?

Hyp: Claro que é, Thanatos. Aqui nos campos Elisios estamos no horário de verão.

Tha: Verdade! E como na terra não estão em horário de verão, a programação está no horário normal.

Hyp: E aqui é uma hora mais tarde. Mas é porque nós estamos adiantados com relação aos humanos.

Tha: Entendeu?

Hades: Não. Não importa. Quero ver a novela também.

Dizendo isso, juntou-se aos gêmeos no sofá. Ou melhor, tentou.

Tha: Senhor...esse sofá só tem dois lugares.

Hades: E...?

Tha: E o senhor não pode ficar no meu lugar.

Hades: Eu fico no outro.

Hyp: É o meu lugar. Ninguém senta no meu lugar.

Hades: Eu mando em você.

Tha: Não...o senhor manda no mundo dos mortos. E não no nosso sofá.

Hades: Ah, e vocês vão fazer o que? Me expulsar?

Tha: Que tal essa? Se o senhor ficar aqui, ficará sem miojo! – concluiu triunfantemente.

Hades: O MIOJO!

Hyp: THANATOS!

Hades: O que...O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Hyp: Estamos vendo a novela!

Tha: HYPNOS!

Hades: HADES!Digo...Não fiquem ai parados! Vão atrás do miojo! Andem logo!

Tha: E perder a Maria do Bairro?

Hades: Eu gravo.

Hyp: Séeeerio?

Hades: É ...

Tha: Nós te amamos, imperador Hades!

Hyp: Vamos mandar bordar uma camisa com um coração escrito "Amamos Hades".

Hades: E eu vou pintar um quadro com vocês dois, se não me trouxerem o macarrão sagrado!

Tha: Que legal da sua parte, senhor!

Hyp: Ele quis dizer que vai nos matar!

Tha: Ele não pode. Só pode nos prender na pokebola. Er...na urna.

Hades: Obrigado por me lembrar disso, querido Thanatos.

Hyp: Se você fosse mortal, eu te matava.

Tha: Você não teria coragem, irmãozinho. – e volta-se para o Hades – Sabia que urnas com mais de 200 anos são perfeitas para manter o miojo conservado?

Hyp: Vamos... – revira os olhos e sai puxando o irmão.

...

Shura: A autora da fic fugiu com vergonha desse capítulo e nos deixou para levar os golpes dos leitores furiosos. Acho que não tenho nada a declarar não. Ela só pediu pra avisar que só postou esse capitulo pra continuar escrevendo pq a dita cuja tá fazendo a parte 3 -_- Fala ai, flor '-'

Dite: Nada a declarar. Boa Noite, mortais~

Shura: E agradecer as fontes de inspiração. Vi hades por ai '-' *sai correndo

Dite: Medroso u.u Ciao =*


	8. Intervalo

Aiacos: Hoje faz cinco anos que estamos presos na ilha de Lost. Nesses anos, vivemos na situação mais precária possível. Passamos até mesmo por momentos de canibalismo. Eu fui o único sobrevivente. Encontrei civilizações perdidas; me alimentei de frutas nunca antes vista pelos homens. Enfrentei habilmente criaturas pré históricas tais como dragões e velociraptors. E até mesmo a assustadora Saoridactilus. Marco o tempo fazendo riscos num galho de uma árvore. Caço e me alimento de peixes também. Vivendo neste mundo perdido, eu só tenho uma coisa a declarar. OS DEUSES SE ESQUECERAM DE MIM!

Saga: QUER CALAR A BOCA PELO AMOR DE ATHENA? – Acerta o Aiacos com um coco- Só estamos aqui há um dia e meio! E ainda nem achamos o resto do pessoal! Não saio daqui sem o meu irmão!

Aiacos: Desculpa se eu gosto de drama, tá bom? Só estou dizendo isso pra ver se a autora da fic lembra que a gente existe e termina essa porcaria de uma vez!

Saga: Ah, ela vai...Tenho um plano secreto, sabe? Ela vai continuar essa história, mesmo após tanto tempo. Caso contrário, eu a enviarei para outra dimensão.

Aiacos: Graças a Hades! O nosso senhor está esperando o miojo até hoje! O pobrezinho já deve estar anoréxico!

Saga: Acho que você quis dizer faminto...Mas eu não me importo com o Hades. Só quero que ela continue a me descrever realizando atos de incrível coragem e beleza...

Aiacos: Sei... Bom, o próximo capitulo sai em breve!

Saga: Se não sair, a autora morre!


End file.
